


Discipline

by Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bickering, Bottom Jakob, Break Up, Choking, Clothed Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional release, Emotionally Repressed, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinks, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Praise Kink, Rare Pair, Rare Ship, Rarepair, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Tenderness, Top Gunter, bratty bottom, sexual release, soft dom, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis/pseuds/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis
Summary: Grappling with heartache and the unbearable summer heat, an otherwise usual meeting with Great Knight Gunter escalates - bringing a certain bratty Butler far more than he bargained more.A kinky, smutty stand-alone oneshot involving two of my favorite Nohrian retainers. Irrelevant to my other Fire Emblem works.
Relationships: Gunter/Joker | Jakob, Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> In this particular snapshot, you can assume Jakob and M!Corrin were once together. Whether that was a full-on relationship, or just two people exploring their sexuality together, can be entirely up to you!
> 
> Heed the tags please! This is quite kinky compared to anything else I've published here.  
> I truly hope you enjoy it!

Nohrian summers were generally quite underwhelming. Nohr was, after all, a country that spent the majority of each year in Winter’s unforgiving grasp. So when a severe heat wave spread over the land, the citizens of Nohr were uncomfortable to say the least. 

The capital city of Windmire and the castle settled deep within its confines were hardly immune to the sweltering heat. The imposing structure glistened, as if the walls of the fortress itself were perspiring.

The underbelly of Castle Krakenburg was bereft of its typical commotion. Normally, it would be bustling with life; all manner of attendants busying themselves to meet the demands of the nobility and maintaining the castle’s staggering upkeep. Instead, the staff moved slowly, groaning as they did. It was hard enough to meet the demands of the gluttonous castle, and the heatwave didn't exactly work to bolster the staff’s enthusiasm.

Even Jakob, the dedicated butler of Prince Corrin, found his fervor reduced in the high temperatures. He had begrudgingly shed a few layers of his royal uniform, leaving him in leather trousers and a breezy white tunic. It didn’t seem to help however, the young man still found the thin material of his clothing sticking to his skin with a sheen of sweat. 

With a heavy heart and a grimace as unfortunate as the current weather, Jakob made his way to Krakenburg’s grand armory, where he would report to Ser Gunter, and hopefully be released from duty for the afternoon.

The displeasure on the young man’s face only deepened when he found the veteran Knight working dutifully as ever, as if he alone was immune to the oppression of the blistering heat. Like most of the staff, Gunter did forfeit his armor for something lighter. A black tunic was stretched across the expanse of his back; sweat pulled the fabric taute to his skin, emphasizing every ridge of his muscular physique. His pale, backswept hair was also damp with sweat, but other than that the Knight seemed entirely unphased. And Jakob _hated_ that.

Having heard the butler approach, Gunter turned his head to him. His dark violet eyes narrowed at Jakob’s less than subtle expression before he returned to his work. 

“Who pissed in your porridge, Boy?”

Jakob scoffed at him, “I don’t know if anyone has told you, old man, but it’s hotter than hellfire today.”

“And?” Gunter turned to him with the same stern look of disappointment that seemed permanently engraved on his face, “Don’t tell me that makes it excusable to slack off on your duties?” He raised a gloved hand to wipe the glistening sweat from his temple. His was a handsome face; his features were masculine and severe, aged with experience. Jakob had never known another man to make grimacing look so _dignified_ , so _attractive._

“I haven’t the _slightest_ idea what you’re referring to.” Jakob folded his arms over his chest with defiance. “ _All_ of my work exceeds the highest standard, today is no different.”

“The heat must be dulling your mind as well, then.” Gunter shook his head as his hands busied themselves with working polish into the freshly cleaned pauldron in his hands, “You can’t even _lie_ as well as you usually do.”

“Pah! Clearly you’ve gone senile! My work is never anything short of flawless.”

“Do tell me, then, why the floors of the grand hall weren’t properly polished, or perhaps why today’s tea wasn’t prepared correctly? Maybe you could explain why you were _late_ reporting to _me_ ? I expect more from you, Jakob.”

“You’re always unsatisfied with my work, you old bag! Your expectations are _impossible_ .”

“Hardly.” The older man grunted, scowling at the Butler, “Once your basic duties degrade, what next? Will you find yourself slipping in battle? If you aren’t capable of doing the most basic tasks properly, what makes you think you’re worthy of protecting Master Corrin?”

“ _How dare you!_ ” Jakob hissed, “I would _never_ allow my liege to come to harm.”

“And how can I be so sure? Especially after-”

“Don’t. Just _don’t_ .” Jakob dismissed Gunter with the sharp wave of his hand. Clearly the Knight had struck a chord. “If the quality of my work bothers you so much, go ahead and do it over yourself.”

It was Gunter’s turn to scoff, he placed the now pristine piece of armor aside and placed his hands at his hips. “ _You_ will do it over. And you will do it _right._ ” 

“I will do _no_ such thing.” Broadening his shoulders in an attempt to make himself larger, the pale haired butler challenged the veteran.

“ _Yes_ . You _will_ .” Gunter took a step closer towards Jakob, his voice shifting to a deep, commanding tone that Jakob knew very well. “And you will drop that piss-poor attitude while you’re at it.”

Gunter was a tall man, broad and powerful. His presence was intimidating and the raw energy that radiated from his body demanded respect, _submission_ . Jakob swallowed the small rock that seemingly formed in his throat as he stared at the older man. A new heat began to throb deep within his core, but it was hardly due to the sweltering temperatures outside.

“ _Make me._ ”

Gunter raised an eyebrow at Jakob, he slowly wiped the oil from his leather gloves with a nearby cloth before crossing his arms over his broad chest. The first few buttons of his tunic were parted, revealing the shelf of his collarbones and _just_ a tease of the muscular chest below.

“Do you _really_ want that, _Boy_ ?” As an older gentleman, Gunter was hardly naive. He could easily identify the heat of desire permeating over the young butler’s clammy skin. “Do you _really_ know what you’re asking for?”

Jakob’s breath grew just slightly ragged as he grappled with his newfound lust. He watched Gunter’s reactions closely, it was clear the two men were on the very same page, without having to explicitly articulate it. Jakob wasn’t _entirely_ sure what he was trying to get out of the older man, and he definitely wasn’t _really_ expecting Gunter to roll along with it so... _seamlessly._

But the Knight did suggest he knew… about _Prince Corrin_ . About Corrin having left Jakob for _Niles_ . Gunter must have known how lonely he was, how _frustrated_ he felt. How starved he was for touch, for _connection_ .

With this strange new electricity building up between the two men, after a brief moment of contemplation, Jakob decided he would indulge in whatever he could finesse out of the current predicament.

“ _Yes._ ” Jakob spoke with confidence, his hands planted firmly at his hips, “If you want me to waste my time on redoing those frivolous tasks, you’re going to have to _make me._ ” 

A thin, mischievous grin formed at the corner of Gunter’s mouth as he moved slowly, _intentionally_ towards the Butler. When they were toe to toe, it became obvious just how the Knight towered over him. Jakob shuddered at the sheer difference in size. The Butler wasn’t _tiny_ , by any means, but he was a slender, lithe young man. Having the physique of a true Great Knight, the man standing before Jakob, in contrast, was sturdy and thick with generous muscles. 

Seeing Jakob shudder gave the Knight a sense of satisfaction, Gunter leaned down, his scarred lips falling beside the young man’s ear. His voice came as a bassy, gravelly whisper, “If discipline is what you need, _Boy…_ ” Jakob shivered as he felt the firm grasp of a leather glove slither its way around his neck. With a short, careful squeeze to Jakob’s throat, Gunter growled to him, “It’s _discipline_ I will give you.”

Proud as he was, Jakob couldn’t prevent the pathetic whine that escaped his lips as Gunter guided him back to the large pine table nearby. Although they were entirely alone, the tall suits of armor lining the walls surrounding them felt like judgemental voyeurs. And as Jakob found himself forced over the side of the desk, locking eyes with his obscured reflection in one such suit of armor, he had come to find he quite liked the idea of it.

Gunter ran his wide hands across the young man’s back affectionately as he spoke, “I know you are no stranger to this. Your affair with our liege was hardly kept a secret.” Jakob’s face burned under the truth of his words, “But I am _not_ Corrin, I do not share his gentleness and naivety.” Gunter pressed his weight down against Jakob’s trembling form, nipping at the back of his neck. He growled in a low, primal tone, “When _I_ fuck you, _Boy…_ ” He pressed his waist firmly into Jakob’s eager behind, grinding slowly, earning another desperate whine from the needy Butler.

“I will fuck you like a _real Man_ .”

Jakob whimpered as Gunter continued caressing his body, closing his eyes for just a moment, he allowed his mind to drift to master Corrin only once. 

The thought of Corrin’s hands, _Corrin’s cock_ , all over his body, _inside_ of him. The forlorn love he felt for the draconic Prince began to fade away piece by piece. The anger and jealousy that consumed Jakob seeing the boy he wholly devoted himself to, the boy that he _loved_ , move on to another lover without thought or hesitation... began to dissolve under Gunter’s more experienced touch. It devastated Jakob, watching Corrin cast aside their connection for Niles. But it hardly mattered now, he could hardly comprehend it now. 

Gunter leaned down over him once more, biting at Jakob’s shoulder blades as his large hands fell to the waistline of the Butler's trousers. Jakob’s sorrow was entirely suspended in the blind inferno of lust. He realized he didn’t _need_ to be loved by Corrin, he didn’t _need_ to be loved by _anyone_ , all he needed to do was focus on the greedy hands possessively claiming his body and the thick cock pressing into the back of his thigh. 

Working the butler’s pants down to his knees, Gunter marveled at the soft, pale flesh of Jakob’s ass. Swiftly he brought a gloved hand firmly across one of the cheeks with an audible slap. Jakob winced and cried out, causing the Knight to grin with satisfaction.

“ _Please…_ Ser Gunter...” Jakob whispered, hardly loud enough for the man behind him to hear. “Tell me I’m _good_ .”

“ _Good?_ ” Gunter growled, promptly delivering a faster, harder slap, “My praise is earned, not given freely.”

Jakob cried out again with the delivery of each slap, his tender skin blossoming into a beautiful hue of rose. The smooth leather of Gunter’s gloves felt like fire against his trembling flesh. Jakob eagerly bucked himself back against the Veteran’s muscular form, whining at the sensation of his own sensitive erection bearing the weight of both men against the desk.

“When I give you an order, you _obey_ me. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes! _Yes!_ ”

“Yes, _what_ ?” Gunter corrected him, delivering another harsh slap.

“Yes _Sir!_ ”

“ _Good boy_ .”

The praise, delivered in the smooth, seductive voice of the Veteran Knight, unravelled the young Butler. It was such a depraved, decadent pleasure to hear; and how he ached to hear it again, and again, and _again_ .

Jakob could feel Gunter working his own trousers free and he gasped when he felt the weight of the Knight’s erection fall against the crease of his ass. It was generous, _heavy_ against his skin. He thought deviously for a moment, that if he knew just how well endowed the old man was, perhaps he would have sought him out _sooner_.

Jakob’s gasp earned a low, seductive chuckle from Gunter. It brought him such satisfaction to see just how quickly Jakob was undone. How so little could transform the fiery brat into a needy, trembling mess of a man. The Knight moved his hips, slowly acquainting Jakob to every detail of his generous cock. Meticulously, Gunter would just _barely_ tease Jakob’s tight, puckered entrance but he wouldn’t penetrate, _not yet_ . He firmly humped himself between the soft mounds of Jakob’s ass before he would tease him again, and he would repeat this again and again until Jakob groaned with frustration. 

“You’re so _eager_ ,” The older gentleman teased, “I had no idea Nohr’s head Butler was such a needy little _whore_ .”

“Please… _Please_ give it to me, Sir.” Jakob begged softly, his entire body trembling and aching to be stimulated. “I’m _your_ whore.”

“What do you want Boy? Speak clearly!” Gunter commanded, slapping Jakob’s ass once more, grinding against him harder, _slower_.

“ _Please!_ ” Jakob cried, biting at the desk below, whatever he could get in his mouth to stifle his desperate moaning. 

Gunter stopped and pulled back, causing Jakob to groan with frustration. He couldn’t quite see what the Knight was doing in his current position, but he appeared to be carefully looking over a container near where he was oiling up a pauldron moments before. 

“That _simply_ won’t do.” Was all the Knight said as he returned with what appeared to be a small vial of liquid. Gunter slid his boot between Jakob’s feet, spreading them further apart, pressing him harder down upon the table. “Tell me what you want. I _won’t_ ask again.”

“Fuck me!” Jakob pleaded shamelessly, “Please Gunter, I want you to _use_ me! I want your _cock_ inside of _me_!”

Grinning at the proclamation, Gunter removed the cap of the vial in his hand. He generously slathered the contents, a soft, clear fluid, over his member. Once he was fully coated, he moved his gloved hand, still slick with the substance, and worked it over and into Jakob’s tight entrance. As eager as Jakob was, his more experienced partner was mindful and patient. As much as Gunter teased, he _did_ want to overwhelm the young man, but he had no desire to seriously harm him.

Gunter carefully worked one finger into the butler, sighing as he felt the tight walls of Jakob’s ass squeeze around his digit. Jakob let out a low, guttural moan feeling the thick finger sink deeper and deeper into him. The knight took his time, working it in and out of him until Jakob had relaxed enough to receive a second, and then a third. 

“Look at you.” Gunter teased softly, clearly his fingers alone had been enough to push the young man over the edge. A thin river of white dribbled out from beneath Jakob, pooling over the table dripping to the floor below. “ _Gods_ , you _love_ this, don’t you?”

“Y-yes…” Jakob confessed between loud, ragged breaths, “Please, _please!_ Give me more…”

Gunter readied himself, leaning over to claim the length of Jakob’s ponytail in his hand. Confident that the young man was more than ready, Gunter lined up the swollen head of his cock to Jakob’s needy hole. With one powerful, dominating motion he yanked firmly on Jakob’s hair as he thrust deeply into him, sheathing himself entirely.

The dramatic sound that came out of Jakob nearly made Gunter wince, he began with a slow, mindful pace but Jakob wasn’t having any of it, and urgently pushed back against his force for more.

“Someone might hear you. They might find us, find me putting you in your place.” Gunter groaned through gritted teeth, fighting to keep his dominant composure as Jakob squeezed around his throbbing shaft. “But you would probably like that. Wouldn’t you?”

Gunter began to work Jakob harder, pumping himself in and out with incredible power. Taking pleasure in the way Jakob’s voice would escalate with every thrust. A moan of his own escaped the back of his throat as he continued to degrade the butler, his words staggered and segmented with each powerful movement, “I have half a mind to make you scream... and invite whoever finds us to use your mouth as they see fit.”

Jakob was writhing under Gunter, attempting to adjust to the intense pleasure the older man was rapidly pounding into his body. The sound of flesh vigorously slapping against flesh joined their duet of pleasured moans.

Each nerve ending in the Butler’s body was ablaze, completely overwhelmed with every sensation, every word. Absorbed in the moment, he couldn’t stop the word that fell from his mouth next, but realizing his error, Jakob smacked a hand to his mouth and bit down on his own palm in white hot regret. He had hoped Gunter hadn’t properly heard him, or if he had - that the knight would spare the poor man the embarrassment of acknowledging it.

Much to his dismay, Gunter all but stopped his animalistic fucking. Jakob froze, he did not dare look back and see the quizzical look on the man’s face. 

“What did you say?”

Jakob remained silent, pressing his forehead into the table below him, sucking air deep into the cavity of his chest. He bit his lip, unsure of what was to come next. He was so close to coming again - but his intense arousal was quashed at the idea of potentially having ruined the moment.

“Say it again.” Gunter commanded, more severely this time.

“ _Daddy_.”

Although he didn’t quite understand it, Gunter could sense the hesitation in Jakob’s voice and a pang of pity struck his chest. He supposed it made sense, after all, Jakob was abandoned by his parents at such a tender age. Coupling the complete absence of parental affection with the heartbreak Jakob recently endured, Gunter decided he didn’t really _need_ to understand. He just wanted Jakob to feel… _good_.

Silencing his confusion... and perhaps mild discomfort... Gunter leaned over the young Butler who remained silent in anxious anticipation of how the knight would react. He affectionately rubbed the back of Jakob’s neck as he tenderly whispered to him, “That’s my _good boy_.”

Gunter regained his pace, keeping himself firmly hunched over Jakob, his face remaining close to the young man’s ear. Gunter’s hot, ragged breath cascaded over the sensitive skin of Jakob’s cheek. Whining, the butler craned his neck back, nuzzling his head into the crook of the knight’s neck. Gunter reached one hand up to clasp over Jakob’s throat, securing the young man to himself as he fucked him harder. 

“Good boy…” Gunter repeated, his rough voice breaking under the pressure of his own pleasure. Jakob whined, relishing in the pressure of the leather glove at his throat, arching his back against the veteran to take him in deeper. Gunter moaned as he bottomed out inside of the young butler, straining to offer him more praise. “ _Gods,_ what a _good boy_ you are, Jakob.”

Gunter hadn’t realized it before, but with Jakob’s face so close to his now, he could see the shine of tears streaking down the young man’s face. He lifted his free hand to wipe them away, then firmly turned Jakob’s face to his to kiss his lips

“Oh… _Daddy_.” Jakob whispered, trembling against Gunter’s hot mouth, “I want to feel you cum inside of me.” 

Gunter rose up from his position and moved to sit back in the chair behind them. Carefully, he helped Jakob turn around and ease himself down onto his lap, adjusting him to the new position. Jakob placed his hands firmly on either arm of the chair and began to bounce himself vigorously up and down Gunter’s throbbing cock. Gunter groaned loudly, his hands slipping beneath the cloth of Jakob’s tunic to explore every inch of the young man’s toned body.

“You make Daddy feel so good… _So_ good.” Gunter purred to Jakob before kissing the butler deeply. While the words didn’t necessarily feel organic to him, the reaction it elicited from the young man was more than enough to convince him to play along. 

“Let Daddy take care of you...” He growled against Jakob’s lips, catching a desperate moan he earned from the young man with his open mouth. Gunter possessively claimed the erection bobbing between Jakob’s thighs and began to stroke it firmly. 

Jakob moaned louder, kissing Gunter desperately. The fire burning inside of him was quickly escalating and he could tell by the expression of pleasure that now contorted Gunter’s handsome face that he was close too. Jakob could feel Gunter’s muscles tensing beneath his weight. Eager to finish his partner off, Jakob forced himself up and down the veteran Knight as passionately as his body would allow

“Be my good boy,” Gunter groaned loudly through gritted teeth, “ _And cum for Daddy._ ” 

With those words, Jakob was sent over the edge a second time, forcefully taking Gunter along with him.  
Gunter roared as his entire body went rigid beneath Jakob, whose own climax painted pale strings of cum across his black tunic. Gunter’s hands claimed his trembling hips, firmly securing the young man to himself as he released a hot, generous flood of seed within him.

Jakob collapsed against him, a shuddering trembling mess; breathing erratically as he pressed his face into the crook of Gunter’s neck. The veteran knight gasped, having to work to catch his breath as he came down from his own climax. He removed himself from Jakob and tucked himself back into his trousers, but he remained quiet as he felt the butler shake in his arms.

Jakob was silent at first but soon began to weep softly. He didn’t truly understand why, but his intense orgasm had seemingly brought a whirlwind of emotional release as well. He was fully prepared for the severe older man to belittle or berate him, to cast him out of the armory now that he was finished with him… but no such harshness came to pass.

Gunter hushed the young man, holding him securely in his strong arms. One of the Knight's hands ran softly through Jakob’s hair as the other rubbed gentle circles into his back.

“ _It’s alright…_ ” He whispered with such gentleness, planting a kiss to Jakob’s dewy forehead. 

“ _I’m here._ ”

He allowed Jakob to cling to him, giving him the time he needed to still himself. When his body ceased its trembling and his breathing slowed its pace, Gunter softly drew Jakob’s gaze to his own, his eyes gleaming with concern. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jakob contemplated for a moment, but ultimately shook his head. “ _No_ … not now anyway.”

“Ok…” Gunter gave him a gentle squeeze before assisting the man to his feet. “Whenever you’re ready, whenever you want to… _I am here_.”

The older gentleman moved quietly to begin cleaning up the mess they had left. Jakob fixed his clothing and hair and regained his composure.

“So…” he cleared his throat nervously, “Should I redo the floors in the main hall, then?”

“No, I’ll take care of it.” Gunter’s voice was soft and reassuring, he looked at Jakob with a gentle smile. “Take the rest of the afternoon off.”

Jakob was silent for a minute, a weak smile spread across his own lips as he began to walk towards the door. He stopped for a moment, and turned to face the old Knight once more. 

“Thank you… Gunter. For _this_.”

Gunter smirked at the butler as he resumed the armor work Jakob had interrupted. “Well… Should you feel you ever need more… _Discipline_ … you know where to find me.”

Jakob chuckled softly to himself before leaving the armory. It would take time to process what had transpired… but if nothing else, Jakob thought he might just have to slack off on his duties more often.


End file.
